


swelter [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha!Ignis, Alpha!Noct, Alpha!Prompto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Gladio, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Gladio gets his kinks indulged by the other three while camping and in heat.





	swelter [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [swelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751005) by [contagionangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contagionangel/pseuds/contagionangel). 

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Swelter.mp3) | 1:07:49 | 46.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Body Party_ by Ciara

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
